1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to electrical toggle rocker-type switches and more particularly to a simple switch which employs a unitary operating assembly to establish the two rest positions of the rocker, to insure intimate contact between the assembly and the rocker and to bear and position one or more movable contacts with respect to one or more fixed contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general toggle action switches require a number of discrete components in order to function. They generally have the toggle, either lever or rocker, a spring to hold the toggle in each of its two rest positions, one or more movable contacts supported in the housing of the switch, and a device responsive to the movement of the toggle for moving the moving contacts into contact with the fixed contacts. Each of these separate elements must be properly positioned and moved to make and break the related electrical circuits.
The patent to Hafemeister, U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,780 issued Nov. 19, 1924 shows a toggle switch employing a finger piece 15 in which are embedded two straps 16. A coiled compression spring 31 is placed on a guide rod 32 anchored at one end by a collar 19 and at its other by notch 25 in body portion 21. Movable arms with movable contacts are made to bridge fixed contacts 42 to close a circuit as in FIG. 1 or moved to open the circuit as shown by FIG. 2. Ears 13 are the stops for body portion 21.
Russell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,281 issued Oct. 9, 1951 uses a molded handle with a depending post to compress a helical spring 22 carried by a yoke 15. Fixed contacts 32, 34 are bridged by a movable contact in the form of a rod carried by yoke 15. The final position of handle 20 depends upon the fixed stops 24, 25.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,513 issued Aug. 11, 1959 to Schmidt, an operating lever 34 is held in positioned by a compressed coil spring 47 held between cap 46 and a tongue 33a on a separate contact plate 33. Contacts are carried by the lever 34 and enclosure (contacts 26, 28, 56, 58) and circuits are completed between these contacts under control of lever 34 and contact plate 33.
Lamaudiere, U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,926 issued Jun. 7, 1960 employs a control knob 13, in which is mounted a compression spring 15, which controls the position of a rocker 21 which carries movable contact piece 24 to contact fixed contacts 25, 26. All of the elements are discrete.
Schleicher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,972, issued Mar. 9, 1965 shows a switch with a lever 20 which has a spring-operating finger 26 which compresses a coiled compression spring 28 seated on spring-holding stud 29 molded to the bottom of base 10. Movable contact operating cams 24 operate movable contact arm 17 to move contact 17C away from fixed contact 18C or allow contact with it.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,605 issued Jan. 24, 1967 to Ramsing et al, lever 18 is pivoted to the housing and carries a projection 21 having a lever recess 33. Movable contacts 35, 36 are carried on movable conductive arm 34 to engage fixed contacts 37 or 38. The blade 31 and spring 25, 30 are required to operate arm 34 and fix the position of lever 18 as well as control the circuits connected.
Schleicher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,275 issued Nov. 21, 1967 shows a lever operated switch employing a leaf spring 59 and roller 61 to control the position of operating lever member 11. Camming lugs 84 and 85 are provided to separate movable contact 28 from fixed contact 27 against the spring action of the movable contact while movable contact 44 remains in contact with fixed contact 48 in one position and vice-versa in the other. Thus contacts 28 and 44 have to provide their own springs in addition to spring 59 for lever 11.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,846 issued Oct. 6, 1970 to Schumacher shows a lever operated switch with a coil spring 112 to control the position of trigger 110. A spring arm 82 supports movable contact 84 and attempts to move such contact into contact with fixed contact 62 depending upon the position of trigger cams 114 on trigger 110.
Poliak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,920 shows a switch with a rocker 24 employing a coil spring 65 to urge the trunnions 56 into pivotal engagement with notches 57 on cover 25 and to urge the trunnions 51 of the movable contact arm 40 into the notches 50 on common contact 41. Spring 65 also urges rocker 24 towards it rest positions so that split cams 66 can urge the lower end of the movable arm 40 into engagement with fixed contacts 38.